Just Friends
by itsjustsusana
Summary: ... You'll have to read to find out.


**Miley**

I was laying on my bed staring at the ceiling, my dog, Diddy, was curled up on one of my hips and my cellphone was tight on my hands. Its screen lightens up and Tik Tok by Ke$ha starts sounding and filling the room. I immediately jumped up waking up Diddy and throwing some papers off the bed. 'Hello?' My nervous voice echoed on the purple walls.

"Miley?" Nick's voice sounded casual, almost happy.

"Hey Nick. Are you on your way yet?" I was trying to sound casual, even though you could clearly hear nerves on my voice.

"Yeah, I'll be there in 5 minutes. I just stopped by for some chips, you want anything?"

"Umm, no thanks, I'm good."

"Okay, so I'll get you what I want then... Is anybody there?" he asked.

"No, Brandi took Noah to a sleepover and she went with Sam. And my parents are out of town, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. So, i'll be there in 10 minutes. Bye!" he hung up and I took a seat back on my bed. What was that about? When has _he_ ever cared if I was alone or not? I don't know why but things are going to be weird today. Okay, I do know why. Lastnight. But could just one moment ruin an entire friendship? Yes, it could. I guess we'll just have to talk about it. _Or not. _It wasn't even that bad. At all. Actually, it was good. _Very _good. What I would give to-

_Wake up in the morning feeling like P. Diddy, _

_Grab my glasses i'm out the door,_

_I'm gonna hit this city!_

"Hello?"

"Hey Miles, i'm outside your house."

"Oh, okay. I'll be right there." I pressed the 'End Call' button and slid my phone through my jean's front pocket. Wow, I can't believe I was thinking that. That's SO not right! Come on, it's Nick I'm thinking about! He is my best friend. Nothing more. _Yet. _No, no! Just nothing more.

**Nick**

I wish she'd hurry, it's cold outside... I wonder if we should talk about last night. I mean, maybe it isn't a big deal. I'm just going to act like nothing has happened, it'll be less awkward. I hope. Ugh, I really wish she'd hurry now. I should've brought my jacket.

Finally! "Hi!" she said, smiling that corky smile of hers. Wow, she looks gorgeous today, that navy tank brightens out her blue beautiful eyes. She must've been laying on her bed cause her hair looks flattened just on one side. But somehow that made her beautiful, just every detail in her was breathtaking. Hold on a second... WHAT?! Did I just had that thought?! About Mi? What the hell is wrong with me? ... Maybe it's the cold?

**Miley**

What's that face he's giving me? "Umm Nick? Anybody there?" I felt stupid as I waved my left hand in front of that beautiful face of his. Wow, he's mocha brown eyes are breathtaking. I've never seen him in this way, I mean sure I knew he was hot and everything, but not in this way. Like really seeing him.

.........................................................................Just Friends........................................................................

We've been watching this movie for over an hour now but I haven't really paid any attention to it. I can tell Nick hasn't either, I know him too well, that face he has on right now is when he is thinking, or considering something, not watching Harry Potter movies. "We need to talk." I blurted out of nowhere and I turned to look at him. Nick almost chocked with the chip he was chewing. He turned to look at me and opened his mouth to talk but then shut it close again as he didn't knew what to say. "About last night ..." I continued.

"I'm sorry, it was totally out of place." He said as he looked down at his hands.

"Thing is, don't be." I said without thinking. He looked up at me with those beautiful mocha eyes, his gaze was so intense I couldn't help looking back.

I had a flashback of what had happened last night.

* * *

_"Okay, so if you crack a smile at the count of 3, it means it was funny." I said laughing and pointing at the soda stain I had just made on his white v-neck. "One..." I said tentatively close to his still face. _

_"Two..." I cracked a smile after two bt he didn't. Instead, he started leaning closer to me. Way too close. I started leaning back on the couch, my smile was fading away and my face turning as serious as his. _

_"Three." I whispered. I was now fully leaning on the couch as I closed my eyes. His tender lips softly touched mine. As our lips moved perfectly in sync his hand brushed my cheek._

_I could feel as he started to lean backwards, away from me. As his lips no longer touched mine I opened my eyes and found him staring at me, thoughtful. _

_"Sorry, I have to go." And with that he grabbed his things and I heard the front door close._

_

* * *

_

But now we were here. Face to face. Trying to figure out what was exactly what happened last night. "I said, don't be. You could've said 'I'm sorry' If I had stopped you or told you not to do it. But I kissed you back. So ..."

"So..? So, what?" He questioned me.

"I... don't know. I really don't." And I really didn't. What in the world was happening to be? Only God knew.


End file.
